Larry's BabySitting Service
by Willowshine
Summary: A teenage boy runs his own Baby-Sitting Service but it isn't babies his watching, its baby pokemon!


It could have been a bright sunny morning, with flowers blooming and a sweet breeze blowing, everyone playing outside with cheerful faces. No instead it was a cold, raining, murky morning with nothing but mud puddles lying about. He had ran threw at least five of them now mud dripping down his dull red rain coat. His mountain bike also covered in wet mud with a few grass patches stuck in the pedals. Hooked to the back of the bike was a big red wagon that had a large tarp resting in it, he stopped short in front of a small house. He got up and walked over to the front door ringing the bell a few times before a little girl opened it.

"Mom some weird guy is at the door!" she had slammed the door right in his face like always. When was she going to learn that he wasn't some rapist here to rape her. The door opened again this time her mom answered. "Oh Laurence! So sorry to have you come out here in this weather but were heading out for awhile and someone needs to watch Emma" She called him Laurence again oh how he hated that. "Please its Larry not Laurence and no problem Emma's a joy to have around" like on cue a little phanpy stepped out into the rain waving her trunk around. "Come on Larry lets go!" he waved to Ms. Mikoro while running back to his bike.

The phanpy crawled under the tarp as Larry got back on his bike, grumbling could be heard from the wagon. He was guna have to get a new one soon one that way bigger this wagon wasn't going to hold up much longer. Pushing his kickstand up Larry took off in the rain again except this time they were heading strait for home. Ah home a peaceful place when no one was around he wondered what it would be like if he had never taken over the family business. He got lost in his dreams again thinking of sitting by a warm fire with a huge plate of cookies that for once he didn't have to share. No messes to clean up or fights to settle just him and his cookies.

He made a left, right and then another right riding up hills and down them until a house came into view. It wasn't to big or to small, paint was chipping, a window was broken it was the only home to be seen. Larry road up the small path way into the drive way the house was directly in the middle of a circled field surrounded by a forest. He propped his bike up against the wall and dragged the wagon to the front door. He pulled a muddy key from his muddy pocket and opened the door bringing the wagon with him inside. The inside of the house had a warm feeling with cream colored walls and furniture, a fireplace was across the room with a hallway next to it revealing about 3 other rooms and a staircase.

The tarp was tossed and little pokemon started to run around the room, squeals filled the room and Larry was already covering his ears. He walked over to a closet hanging his muddy raincoat, putting on a white apron that had the superman symbol on it. On the top it said super dad but dad was crossed off replaced with Larry. He was average height for a 16 year old with shaggy black hair that covered his emerald eyes. His pants were worn out dark blue with rips, a black turtleneck with the sleeves rolled up and, neon green high top converse. Larry never had high fashion sense, maybe because his mother passed away when he was little and having no sisters to help him. Either way he at least new to put on clothes which was better then nothing.

"Larry! Are you going to make breakfast right now cause I'm starving!" Hammy the aipom jumped onto his shoulder blabbing on about how hungry he was. "Yes now why don't you go play and I'll start?" "But what are you going to make?" "Pancakes! Now go!" This is where the mess would begin. Larry grabbed a bow pouring a pancake mix into it with some water and milk. He started to stir when the first scream was heard "The rapist is coming for me" oh great he thought why couldn't those to just stop with the scaring already. A small plusle ran in screaming with tears running down her cheeks following was a minum with his arms stretched out walking like a zombie. "I'm coming to rape and kill you Violet!" "No please don't" she clung to Larry's leg so hard that he couldn't feel it anymore.

"Gosh dang it you to quit yelling!" "But but Larry he's going to kill me" he sighed of coarse the little minum who did love you was going to kill you he thought come on Violet think sometimes. "Nova come over here and help me out" he yelled and a little pichu's head popped from behind a cereal box. "I can't you haven't said my battle call" Nova still thought he was a super hero when was he going to get over this? Hopefully when he became a pikachu this would all be gone. "Hmm faster than a speeding comet, stronger than the suns heat its Super Nova!" the pichu jumped out and crashed right in front of the minum who was chuckling evilly. Nova pounced at him tossing and turning out into the living room while Violet cheered for him to beat'em up. Well the first problem of the day was solved lets just hope there wasn't anything worse going on in the living room.

After a few tries in flipping he had finally gotten some perfect pancakes and was setting the table now. "Breakfast time" Larry called out while the little pokemon came rushing in, each one sat on a booster seat. The table was pretty cool half of it was a booth and the other half had chairs, the best part was a hole in the middle with three more chairs like a giant O. He had built it himself especially so everyone could fit at one table and not take up so much room in the kitchen. He had been thinking of making it be able to slide so like a buffet style he could rotate the table to pass dishes but hadn't had the time to do that yet. "I dear say Laurence there is a spot on my plate" there was a small speck on the

mime Jr. plate. Dean just had to have everything perfect!

"There now calm down and let me serve the pancakes" he crossed his arms turning away from the food. "That was not made from the finest ingredients, I will not have such filth digest in my stomach" how did he get stuck with such a snob? Deans family was rich though which meant he could get paid more, which was needed if he wanted to keep the house. Its so hard these days Larry had almost lost the house 5 times now lucky he's been able to avoid 6th by taking care of Dean to.


End file.
